The Island : Welcome to Paradise
by Toshiba19
Summary: A familly of four: Clara, her cousin Adam and her parents Sui and Danny have landed on an island.  There Clara and Sui meet the characters of flight 29 down while Adam and Dan meet the characters of Lost.  What will happen on this crazy island?


First of all I don't own most of the characters aside from the principle four and some minor characters associated with the four.

I don't own anything Lost or Flight 29 Down.

I don't own some of the dialogue or quotes taken from movies, shows, books and other fanfics (sorry if i can't remember if i took a quote from your fanfic.)

This story was written around 2006 so the story is finished and there is a sequel. However I have changed some things like ages and some ideas. The first chapter is pretty violent with some celebrities and people dying tragic deaths. Please don't hate me. This is purely comedic and I don't mean to offend anyonne.

The Island

_Welcome to Paradise _

A plane left LAX airport at 12AM. The flight had been delayed so many times that many people including celebrities scheduled to be on the plane, had booked another flight but after 6 hours of waiting the plane had arrived and everyone was glad to get aboard the plane and leave. It seemed normal at first: the plane flying across the ocean and the people on the plane all sleeping peacefully on it, but no one knew a terrorist had messed with the engine back at the airport.

By 3AM the engine was breaking down and everyone on the flight knew they were going to die. An 18 year old girl named Clara was strangling her 17year old cousin, Adam. Adam has said he'd rather die by choking but it was really his way of joking. No sense of humor. Clara's mom, Sui, was jumping up and down on the chairs with the luggage held over her head, throwing them at the people passing by her lane. It was some kind of game to her. Clara's dad, Dan, was holding out his IRS badge pretending it was a police badge and telling everyone to calm down. He always wanted to be a cop.

"It's a joke. I don't' want to die," Adam said in gasps. Clara let him go and hit him on the head.

"We're going to die. There's no time for joking."

Back to Clara's mom.

Sui was now yelling and cursing at everyone in Chinese, throwing the luggage at everyone and hitting them directly on the head. Half of the people on the plane were knocked out cold because of her.

"Calm down everyone. It's just that our engine's dead. Nothing to go crazy about. Whoa there." Dan grasped his head. His own wife had threw luggage at him, "Now, Sui. Calm down now."

Behind them a girl named Carmen Cortez was making her way to two blond fighting over a cheerleading outfit.

"It's mine," the small blond named screamed at the other.

"Well, you don't need it right now b-!" the other blond screamed back at her.

Carmen had taken out a knife and stabbed them both just as the first blond punched the second one and held out the cheerleading outfit. The second blond screamed and fell to the floor. They were both dead on the ground with the cheerleading outfit grasped in both their hands.

Clara gave a satisfied smile as she saw this and said, "I've waited all my life for this." She then took out a bazooka and blasted Carmen's head off her shoulders.

Dan had saw this ran over to Clara.

"Stop all this violence and calm down. You copy after your mother." He took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed one of her hands and one of her mother's hands together. Bad father.

Adam was journeying through first class to see if he could take a drink out of the bubbly (inside joke). But there aren't any on the plane, stupid. There was a loud noise and the plane shook. He saw Paris Hilton running crazily down the lanes and started to run over to her.

The plane shook violently and everyone started slipping downwards. There was another loud noise and the plane ripped open because Clara had fired her bazooka again. Everyone was falling towards the deserted island down below, trying to grab the part of the plane that hadn't been ripped open. Adam fell and grabbed Paris. Paris grabbed Adam and put him in front of her so he would break her fall. Always worrying about herself. A plane pieces had sliced through Clara and Sui's handcuffs and they were now free. Sui grabbed some luggage and started wacking people in mid air. Dan was handcuffing all the punk bands thinking they were bad influences on Clara and Adam.

A strong wind blew and half of the group got blown away to the west side of the island. Adam, Dan, and Paris were just a few that made up the group. The other half just fell straight down on the east side of the island. Sui landed softly on the ground on top of the luggage bummed out that she hadn't crushed anyone in the process. Clara couldn't believe her luck when she fell on top of two boys, Bobby Edner and Cody Linley, who wrestled each other to decide who should her up. But her ankle broke as she fell on them. Jojo landed on a chair seat with her hands tightly holding someone's throat. She let go, stood up and dusted herself off like nothing happened.

Back to the West Side.

Adam had managed to change the outcome of the fall. He reversed the position in mid air, so he landed on top of Paris. They both fell on the ground and Paris pushed Adam off.

"Get off me, Freak!" she yelled at Adam.

"We could be good together. Wait! Come back here, Paris. I'm rich," Adam chased after her.

Dan fell on top of the punk rockers unharmed. He stood up and gasped as he saw other people coming toward them. But they weren't the people from the plane, they were different. There was a stifled scream somewhere to the east. Nice sound effects.


End file.
